Zafiro
by KoraBBC
Summary: La belleza de una bailarina del vientre al danzar es como de un diamante, único, hermoso y fino. Noiz, el Sultán encuentra a un Raqs Sharqui de cabellos azules como el zafiro. Inmediatamente se cautiva de la elegancia de sus movimientos al ritmo de la música, "Safir" es su nombre del misterioso bailarín. NoiAo Temática Árabe AU


**Los personajes de DRAMAtical Murder no son de mi autoría, sólo los utilizo para mis fines de diversión. Derechos de autor para Nitro-Chiral.**

**Notas del Autor: Este OneShot es dedicado para un concurso propuesto por el grupo DRAMAtical Murder Comunidad Español. Al final dejaré un glosario de unas palabras si no logran entender algunas. Disfrútenlo –corazón por aquí-**

**Advertencias: Fanfic AU | Lemon moderado | NoiAo | Temática Árabe**

* * *

_Zafiro._

―_No creo que sea buena idea―Sus ojos miraban con horror aquella varilla de metal con una punta afilada donde goteaba un líquido negro. No comprendía la razón de que su amigo hiciera algo como eso, además no creía que un niño de siete años perforara su piel para marcarla sea algo bueno, tan solo pensarlo los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaba completamente._

―_No dolerá, sólo haré que no nos separemos―Habló el pequeño príncipe de cabellos dorados mientras preparaba la piel de la espalda ajena donde empezaría su labor ―Relájate._

_No estaba muy confiado sobre aquello, pero si decía que era para poder estar juntos entonces no quedaba de otra que dejar al pequeño hacerlo._

―_De acuerdo…Hazlo._

_A la confirmación de su amigo volvió a empapar la punta de la varilla en la tinta negra, con cuidado estiró su piel con sus dedos empezando a punzar con rapidez pigmentando esta con el color. El joven peli azul cerró sus ojos con fuerza aguantando el dolor punzante que sentía cuando la punta se clavaba con rapidez sobre su cuerpo, el contrario había dicho que no dolería pero cuando realmente si dolía._

―_Listo, ahora esto muestra que eres mío―El rubio pasó un pedazo de tela en la piel contraria limpiando la tinta sobrante. Miró atentamente el dibujo de __**Jamsa***__ que hizo en la parte baja de la espalda del contrario, se sabía perfectamente hacer aquel símbolo ya que su deber era conocer cada símbolo religioso y celestial._

―_Dijiste no dolería, dolió demasiado― Se quejó el mayor volteando a ver al rubio con un gesto de enfado._

―_Exageras― El pequeño príncipe dejó la varilla a un lado, alzó su brazo derecho mostrando el tatuaje que tenía en su muñeca, era el mismo símbolo que le había hecho al mayor ―Con esto seremos amigos por siempre, Aoba._

―_Por siempre― Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del peli azul, ahora tenían una promesa y no podían romperla._

Recordar el pasado sólo le molestaba más, en aquella época donde era feliz al tener como amigo aquel niño de cabellos azules y ojos como el almíbar hijo de unos de los sirvientes de su padre; con los doce años que pasaron se preguntaba cómo sería de aquel niño, quizá ya no sea el mismo como le había pasado a él. Para ser niños y no conocer las diferencias de las clases sociales entraba en la parte de su inocencia, hubiera sido mejor no saber sabido que al final aquella promesa se esfumaría como la niebla más densa, desapareciendo lentamente enfrente a sus ojos. Él tuvo que quedarse todo el tiempo en el palacio estudiando los deberes para convertirse en el futuro Sultán mientras que Aoba no volvió a parecer, sentir la soledad por parte de él fue lo peor de su vida, ¿A dónde quedó la promesa?

La personas solo existen para lastimar.

―Malik*, necesita revisar estos pergaminos.

La voz de los sirvientes cada vez eran más fastidioso, los deberes como Sultán eran aburridos, la responsabilidad de atender a un pueblo, estar para el pueblo y ver sus necesidades era algo que no le apetecía hacer. Desde pequeño lo han quitado sus diversiones y de su infancia, estaba harto.

―Después lo veo…

Murmuró mientras se levantaba del trono, no se encontraba de humor para andar estando leyendo estúpidas leyes, sólo deseaba despejarse. Bajando las escaleras se retiró el turbante de su cabeza dejando libre sus cabellos rubios como el oro, dio la tela a uno de los hombres que les servían, su caminar iba directamente a la salida del palacio pero era acompañado de las mujeres que le abanicaban y dos de los guardias. No podía estar solo, eso lo desquiciaba.

―Tks…

Su andar lo llevó a las calles del pueblo, cada persona que mirada al rubio se inclinaba como acto de respeto, la imagen del Malik tenía que ser sería, alta, justa y honorable para ser un monarca bendecido por Alá y Mahoma. Lo contrario en Noiz era que no completaba aquellos requisitos, era un joven de diecinueve años que no le importaba nada, su apariencia constaba de perforaciones en su cuerpo junto con un corte muy extravagante para la realeza. Muchos dirían que no debía estar en el trono pero el rubio tenía una cualidad que ningún otro Sultán ha tenido, él poseía de una sabiduría que era conocida como "Sabiduría de Salomón" muy pocas personas la poseían y sólo los sabios del palacio constaban de aquella cualidad, que el pequeño príncipe contara con ese don fue algo maravilloso para el pueblo. Simplemente era descendiente de los hijos de Salomón.

―Su Majestad, Si deseaba algo de los comercios, nos hubiese pedido que viniéramos a su nombre― Una de las mujeres que caminaba a su lado habló mientras lo abanicaba por el calor del día en la ciudad.

―Solo quiero pasear, ¿Algún problema?― Contestó el rubio algo irritado, el haría lo que se le pega la gana, no necesita de sirvientes estúpidos.

―No…Lo que usted diga Malik.

Mientras caminaba en las calles de los comercios, se percató que estaban un poco vacías de lo usual, sabía que siempre se llenaban de gente tanto como ciudadanos, comerciantes y caravanas, pero ésta vez casi estaba solitario. Extrañado continúo caminando hasta que sus oídos captaron una leve música junto con gritos de una multitud.

― ¿Qué será…?― Sin darse cuenta sus pasos ahora iban a la dirección dónde provenía aquel ruido. Entre más se acercaba sus orbes captaban el público amontonado aplaudiendo a algo que se movía en el medio, por la música de los instrumentos tradicionales y las voces que cantaban pudo saber de qué se trataba.

Yendo directamente a la multitud que al verlo se hacían a un lado mientras se arrodillaba a sus pies, en ese momento vio a la Raqs Sharqui* que llamaba la atención de todas las personas. La silueta que bailaba al ritmo de la música mientras que telas azules como el cielo volaban rozando con su piel, su pelo largo y azul como el zafiro que con delicadeza se mueven golpeando su espalda y rostro mientras que una tela cubría la mitad de este no dejando ver su rostro con facilidad, a los ojos de cualquiera quedaría fascinado a la belleza de aquella mu… ¿mujer? Ahora que la veía detenidamente no se trataba de una especie femenina, su cuerpo tenía facciones delicadas que parecían ser piel más suave que la seda más fina pero no ocultaban los rasgos masculinos que se escondían entre las ropas azules y dorados. Era una belleza que todo el mundo podía envidiar.

En el baile hipnotizador de aquel hombre por un momento sus ojos se encontraron por una milésima de segundo que dijo bastante entre los dos. Aquel color almíbar que brillaban como el oro en el iris del contrario se les hizo familiar, como si se tratará de _"él"_ pero descartó la idea, no era posible ya que le habían dicho que esa persona huyó de la ciudad con toda su familia, no podría ser él.

Aquel hombre al ver a la mayor autoridad al frente de él detuvo su baile para acercarse y arrodillarse a sus pies, acto ni le importó al Malik. El rubio alzando su voz habló para saber la identidad del misterioso bailarín.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?― Su voz como siempre era gruesa y sería que erizaba la piel del bailarín ― ¿Por qué distraes a mi pueblo con tu baile?

El hombre alzó su mirada hasta los ojos verdes olivo del Sultán, como el momento anterior, un estremecimiento pasó por su cuerpo a tal profunda mirada que poseía como rey.

―Me conocen como _Safir* _mi señor― Por la tela que cubría sus labios su voz no se entendía bien ―Perdone que lo molestara mi baile, ¿Cómo puedo pagar mi descortesía?

El rubio miró fijamente el cuerpo de este, sus ojos se fijaron en algo que provocó que en sus finos labios saliera una leve risa.

―Bien _Safir, _para que perdone tu crimen― Con una de sus manos hizo una seña que una de sus sirvientas se acercara ―Tendrás que bailar para mí en el palacio.

A lo dicho del rey, el peli azul lo miró fijamente sin dar alguna expresión en esta. Volvió a arrodillarse a sus pies mientras soltaba unas palabras que dejó mudos a todos.

―Volveré a pedir su perdón, pero no puedo hacer eso mi señor.

Todos del lugar murmuraban por la falta de respeto que había cometido el hombre, pero el Rey en vez de expresar enojo esbozó una curvatura en sus labios.

―Entiendo…― Su mano se aventuró en los interiores de sus prendas sacando una gran bolsa que al moverla daba un tintineo parecido a las monedas ―Si te ofrezco dos mil dinares* ¿Cambiarias de opinión?

Los ojos almíbar de _Safir_ observaron la caída de la bolsa que se abría frente suyo dejando ver las monedas de oro, una persona ordinaria aceptaría esa cantidad de dinero ya que la pobreza cada vez aumentaba dejando a la desesperación a uno, pero este no era el caso.

―Es muy tentadora su oferta mi Malik, pero debo negarla― El chico era serio por su tono de voz, algo que lo sorprendió. El peli azul era muy perspicaz para no aceptar tal cantidad de Oro, su curiosidad y atención hacia aquel bailarín aumentaba.

―Para ser un plebeyo tienes un corazón muy bondadoso, por ello…― Noiz se agachó a la altura del ajeno y tomando una de sus manos, lo levantó para que lo mirase ―Cambiaré mi oferta.

Los demás miraban atónitos la escena que el rey estaba dando, que este sea bastante "amable" con un simple plebeyo jamás se había visto.

―Podrás seguir bailando en las calles de la ciudad sólo si me permites verte todos los días― Diciendo aquello el rubio que seguía tomando la mano del contrario, besó ésta en el torso. El joven Sultán percibió un leve chasquido de lengua por parte del peli azul, con sólo oírle dejó salir una leve risa. Sus ojos observaron atentamente al chico que ni se inmutó a contestar, quizá estaba apenado, avergonzado o ¿Sonrojado?, si no fuese por aquella tela que cubría la mitad de su rostro, podría verle claramente ―Tomaré su silencio como aprobación.

El peli azul arrebató su mano su mano después de oír sus palabras, pero con más acciones que este hacía, más le provocaba interés al rubio.

―Espero poder verle mañana, Safir…

Entre una sonrisa, el Sultán se marchó del lugar dejando a todos boquiabiertos por lo sucedido, el joven peli azul se encontraba desconcertado y algo temeroso a lo que planeaba aquel hombre, pudo ver algo más en esos ojos verdes olivo que estremecía su cuerpo a tan sólo recordarlo. En aquellos ojos habitaban el sentimiento de nostalgia que brillaba mientras lo miraba. ¿Qué tanto ocultaba aquel rostro? No sabía exactamente responder.

Al día siguiente, como de costumbre, el peli azul se preparó con sus ropas para el baile mientras se colocaba con cuidado cada joya que destacaba en su cuerpo. Antes de salir colocó en sus muñecas aceites perfumados de Rosas, cada vez que bailaba perfumaba el lugar con un dulce aroma como si esta bailara con la música deleitando a sus espectadores. Con delicadeza y hermosura. No tardó mucho para comenzar a danzar en el lugar de siempre, sus movimientos llenos de sensualidad llamaban la atención de las personas que pasaban. Su vista se enfocaba en el público esperando ver al rubio, para su sorpresa ahí estaba él. Sentado entre telas brillantes y colchones que brillaban como el oro, rodeado de dos doncellas que le servían vino a su copa. Había cumplido la promesa aquel hombre, pero le molestó la forma que venía, presumiendo sus riquezas como si fuera algo normal cuando uno se vive matándose para una pieza de pan. Simplemente no lo entendía.

Lo más extraño que sucedió fue en el momento que terminó su baile. El Sultán al levantarse llevó su mano a sus prendas como si sacaría algo de ellas, enseguida supuso que le volvería a ofrecer dinero, pero en vez de eso sacó un Haar, un collar dorado lleno de joyas que brillaban por el sol al chocar con ellas. Sin decir nada, el Malik caminó hasta este y estando a una distancia considerable tomó la mano del joven dejando en la misma el collar, no sabía alguna expresión en su rostro.

―Perdone, pero no puedo aceptar esto― Habló el peli azul al momento de sentir la joyería en sus manos, era un regalo bastante caro, lo sabías tan solo ver cada joya preciosa y el oro que traía.

Noiz sin decir alguna palabra, cerró el puño del ajeno como si este dijera que lo aceptara a cualquier forma. Sin dejar que el peli azul volviera a replicar se alejó de este marchándose. Tras pasar los días, el rubio hacía lo mismo. Cada vez que terminaba de bailar, el Sultán le daba regalos, collares, telas, perfumes, todo lo que podía darle. _Safir _estaba muy confundido, además que cada joya era diferente, sabía que cada una tiene un significado pero no sabía cuál era cada uno.

―Creo que el Rey se ha encaprichado contigo― La voz gruesa de su amigo resonó en sus oídos, Mizuki tenía razón en aquel asunto. El Malik estaba aficionado consigo, se le notaba en cada mirada, en cada regalo que hacía. Resultaba fastidioso.

― ¿Crees?...― Murmuró el peli azul. Era más que obvio ―Pronto se le pasará.

―No lo creo.

Al escucharle, su mirada se fija en este algo desconcertado por aquella suposición. Estaba seguro que el Rey se olvidaría de él.

― ¿Por qué piensas que no?

―Porque sólo lo consientes― El moreno señaló el cuello del joven que se ponía una joya en este ―Estas usando el Haar que te regaló. Eso sólo hace que piense que aceptaste su propuesta.

El peli azul al percatarse de su acción, alejó sus manos de su cuello pero la joya ya habitaba en este. No sabía la razón de por qué se colocaba aquel obsequio, nunca pensó en ello. Quizá fue por acto de su cuerpo a la costumbre. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron nuevamente al pasado, donde recordaba a un pequeño niño que siempre lo acompañaba, un amigo que jamás volverá.

―Una vez fuiste su amigo cuando eran niños. No veo la razón de mentirle.

Las palabras del moreno eran pura y dolorosa verdad, aunque los hechos ya estaban fijos.

―Él sólo está cautivado por _Safir_, algún día tiene que rendirse y todo volverá a ser como antes. Un recuerdo― Comentó terminándose de vestir mientras que una pequeña curvatura estaban en sus labios ocultos de la tela en la parte inferior de su rostro, en esta reflejaba tristeza sobre todo en sus ojos almíbar. Se notaba que extraña esos días, pero Aoba estaba aferrado a la idea de alejarse, sin importarle que al ver al rubio sienta un poco de dolor.

―Ya es hora que empiece a bailar…

El joven salió de la casa del moreno donde se acostumbraba a cambiarse para que nadie sospechara de su identidad, sobré él sólo había rumores de que era extranjero igual que Mizuki o alguien cercano a los dioses por su extraña belleza al bailar. Con eso le bastaba, sería un gran problema que supiera la verdad sobre _Safir._

Yendo hasta el lugar donde se acostumbraba a bailar ―Hasta ya lo consideraba un santuario― con sus ropas y telas azules como el zafiro que brillaban gracias a las joyas bajo el infernal Sol, siempre llamaba la atención al momento de posicionarse en la mitad de la calle. La música lentamente se escuchaba, los tambores e instrumentos de cuerdas estaban presentes haciendo alegres melodías gracias a los hombres que tocaban, los panderos no tardaron en unirse como también voces de canto que provocaban una música tan alegre que provocaba que cada persona quisiera bailar al ritmo de la música. El peli azul con gracia movía su cuerpo danzando y saltando dejando volar las telas que rodeaban su cuerpo, amaba bailar, ese era su adicción de sus días, al darse cuenta cuando era joven que el baile era su todo como también una ayuda para su familia fue una gran bendición para su vida. Cada movimiento con sus brazos era delicado como una lenta onda de agua que acariciaba la orilla de la arena de los oasis, sus pies descalzos giraban por su propio eje haciendo que el Bichiya luciera en total belleza mostrando cada adorno de la tobillera dorada que saltaba junto a él. El joven daba una viva imagen de pasión mientras danzaba, nadie podía quitarle los ojos de encima, hasta el mismo Sultán que estaba ahí, mirándolo y apreciando la belleza de _Safir_, tal como decía su "nombre", su imagen era un azul puro como el mismo zafiro.

Los orbes del peli azul captaron al Malik que tranquilamente lo observaba entre las telas que colocaron para él, la mirada del rubio era tan penetrante que erizaba cada bello de su piel. Está sería la última vez que vería a aquel hombre, terminando con su baile dejaría la ciudad tal como debió hacerlo como aquella vez, no sería una molestia para su vida _nuevamente._

Mientras continuaba con el baile, se percató de algo fuera de lo normal, el rubio al momento de hacer una seña con su diestra unos hombres fueron tras él deteniendo la música entre los presentes.

― ¿Qué rayos…?― No pudo escapar de los hombres que lo apresaron con rapidez. La situación era confusa, sólo observaba al rubio que sonreía mientras admiraba la escena, ¿Qué tenía planeado? El temor de ser torturado o algo peor le invadía, no podía escapar, los hombres apretaban su agarre contra su cuerpo obligando al peli azul a caminar hasta el palacio.

* * *

En unos minutos se encontraba en el suelo amarrado de sus muñecas, sin saber dónde estaba. Su vista captaba una habitación dorada que destellaba varios objetos que perecía ser de oro sólido, en su lado derecho había una cama envuelta de cobijas moradas con bordados plateados y encima de ella cientos de almohadas de la misma apariencia. Al instante supo en donde se encontraba, su mente atrajo vagos recuerdos de aquella habitación donde a escondidas solía ir a jugar con ese tipo. En ese instante, un sonido de las puertas abrirse se escuchó por todo el lugar, su mirada se enfocó al Sultán que entró sin tener alguna compañía de costumbre. Con verlo así le provocaba un estremecimiento por su cuerpo, le causaba una mala impresión de lo que pasaría.

―Te divertiste mucho jugando, ¿No es así?..._Safir._

La forma que pronunció el nombre fue con malicia, con ver su mirada sentía temor por su vida. No había hecho nada malo, eso creía. El Malik lentamente se acercaba a él, como una fiera que observando su presa lista para atacar, cada paso que el rubio daba él retrocedía hasta que se topó con el borde de la cama. No había escapatoria.

―Debiste pensar que jamás me daría cuenta― Esas eran las palabras que más temía ―Desaparecer y engañarme con tu identidad.

El rubio entre sus palabras se acercó lo suficiente para tomar la tela que cubría la mitad del rostro del peli azul y quitar esta de un solo movimiento provocando que este se sorprendiera al acto.

―Aoba.

Cuando escuchó su nombre sus ojos se abrieron completamente, ¿todo este tiempo lo ha sabido? Entonces todo lo que había hecho fue en vano completamente. Su vida estaba acabada, en su mente apareció su familia que ayudaba con lo que gana con el baile, sobre todo a su hermano mayor que se encontraba en mal estado de salud. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, por instinto se arrodilló a los pies del rubio aunque su orgullo sea aplastado otra vez.

―Perdóname, no quise engañarlo, jamás me atrevería pero…― Dio una pequeña pausa, al menos debía confesar lo que siempre ocultó ―Por su bien tuve que mentirle. Haré lo que sea para que me perdone.

Noiz al verle de aquella manera se molestó completamente, así no quería que fueran las cosas pero con escuchar sus últimas palabras pensó que podría usarlas para saber la verdad del pasado.

― ¿Lo que sea?

―Lo que sea…

Dando un suspiro lo tomó del brazo haciendo que se levantara, odiaba verlo así, odiaba que se arrodillaran frente a él.

―Entonces dime que realmente pasó, ¿Huiste con tu familia a pesar que mi padre les tenía confianza? contesta― La voz del menor era sería más de lo normal, además que sus ojos habían un extraño sentimiento que parecía ser ¿dolor? Con verlo así le lastimaba por dentro, además que todo era un mal entendido, lo quería demasiado hasta cuando eran niños como para abandonarlo por su propia cuenta. Todos vivían de una mentira.

―No fue así…― Mencionó Aoba con un leve susurro ―En esa época cuando éramos unos niños, tu padre le pidió a mi familia que se fueran del palacio ya que yo era un problema para ti. Primero se negaron ya que no teníamos donde ir además que mi hermano Sei estaba muy enfermo y en el palacio encontrábamos todo para poder ayudarlo, pero el rey no quiso escucharnos y fuimos desterrados― Noiz escuchaba atentamente cada palabra del mayor, aquello no fue lo que le habían dicho. Dejó que continuara ―Logramos conseguir una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, sin embargo todos los días iba hasta el palacio para poder verte, nunca me dejaron diciéndome que tu vida era mejor sin mí. Seguía intentando verte por meses pero nunca pude, al final me rendí y me volví un Raqs Sharqui para poder sustentar a mi familia.

El silencio reinó en la habitación por unos segundos, el rubio procesaba las palabras del ajeno, hasta que al fin movió sus labios para hablar.

―Ya veo…verdad que eres un idiota.

― ¿Qué?

―Eres un idiota por creerle las incredulidades de mi padre, nunca fuiste un estorbo para mí. Eras más que un amigo, dejarme solo me hiciste pensar que me traicionaste y que no podía de confiar en nadie más― Las palabras del rubio no eran las que esperaba, estaban llenas de sinceridad que nunca oyó en sus labios, pero no se imaginó que lo empujara en la cama quedando debajo de su cuerpo. A tal acto su cuerpo sin pudor adornó sus mejillas con un leve carmín por la vergüenza que sentía.

―Ahora que te encontré…no vuelvas a huir de mí― Aquellas palabras dadas en un suave susurro le estremeció por completo, pero ahora estaba algo confundido. Recordaba que el menor iba a verlo cada día para observar a _Safir_, al menos eso se preguntaba.

―Igual debo disculparme nuevamente.

― ¿Nuevamente?― Preguntó Noiz.

―Hice que te enamorarás de una persona que no existe, por fingir ser alguien que no era― Aoba desvió su mirada algo adolorido y no sabía la razón de eso. Lo que no se esperaba era que el rubio soltará una leve risa, ¿qué era lo gracioso?

―Por eso eres un idiota. Siempre supe que eras tú, tu inusual apariencia. Además que…― Su diestra se deslizó entre las telas azules de Aoba tocando su piel blanca hasta su espalda. Con suavidad pasó su yema del dedo sobre estaba aquel tatuaje que le hizo hace varios años, el mayor al tacto inesperado del ajeno se estremeció soltando un leve quejido por la sorpresa, la forma que lo tocaba era tan delicada que pareciera que los lugares que tocaba el mismo fuego del infierno lo empezara a quemar.

―Entre tu baile pude ver un fragmento del tatuaje…conozco perfectamente la estructura de tu espalda, pude reconocer que eras tú. Sólo seguía con tu juego…pero realmente estuve cautivado por Aoba.

―Ya veo, me alegro oír eso― Una sutil sonrisa apareció en los labiales del peli azul, estaba feliz de que _Safir_ no fuera quien estuviera en la niña de los ojos del menor.

― ¿Estabas preocupado por eso? Es muy tierno esa parte tuya― Con oírlo lo fulmina con la mirada, que lo llamara tierno por algo así era absurdo. Noiz no puede evitar soltar una leve sonrisa con verlo de esa manera, el mayor tenía reacciones bastante interesantes ―Si supieras que desde pequeños siempre me has gustado, Aoba.

No se esperaba una confesión en aquel momento, sus mejillas aumentó el color carmín que había en ellos, aunque menos se imaginó que el menor descendiera su rostro contra el suyo uniendo ambos labios en un dulce beso. Al momento que sintió el primer roce retrocedió un poco su cabeza por el susto hasta que el rubio se acercó más demandando el beso uniéndolos completamente. Noiz movía con lentitud sus labios encajando con los del mayor, Aoba dudoso comenzó a corresponderle dejándose llevar por la dulzura que proyectaba el contrario en aquel acto. Por unos segundos cortaron aquel nuevo pacto de su relación por la faltaba de aire que sintieron. Ambos se miraron por un momento, sabían que ahí había algo más que un simple "gustar", se notaba en cada iris que brillaba reflejándose la viva imagen de ellos.

―Desde ahora volverás a vivir con tu familia en el palacio, así no escaparás de mí― El rubio habló cortando el ambiente que se había formado, el peli azul sonrió y asiente a la propuesta dada, pero había una cosa importante.

― ¿No dirán algo sobre nosotros? No deseo manchar tu imagen como Sultán.

―Otra vez con tus dudas…― Noiz soltó un suspiro, pensaba que Aoba resultaba muy lento en entender algunas cosas, aunque ese era algo llamativo en él. Mientras lo observaba, contempló el Haar que le había regalo, llevando su mano a la joya tomó los diamantes que colgaba en el objeto recordando la verdadero significado de aquel presente ―Sabes que estoy en edad de tener una esposa legitima y no he tenido alguna concubina para elegir alguna para aquel puesto.

―Eso le he oído, se me hacía extraño que el Sultán no tuviera alguna concubina. Es por ley que tuvieras algunas…― El mayor hizo una mueca en imaginarlo con varias esposas como era de costumbre en la realeza, era de esperarse, era el rey y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

―No te diste cuenta de las joyas que porta el Haar que te regalé.

―La verdad no.

―Este Haar tiene cinco diamantes en la cadena del cuello, un rubí en el medio que resalta dándole belleza, dos aguamarina y terminando con cuatro pequeñas esmeraldas― Sus dedos pasaban por cada diamante mientras hablaba ―Cada joya tiene un significado, te digo cada uno que tiene el collar.

Aoba en silencio asintió, estaba algo curioso por saber la razón de que le contaba todo eso sobre las piedras preciosas que estaban en el Haar.

―Las esmeraldas simbolizan sinceridad en el amor, el aguamarina juramento en el casamiento…El rubí amor y pasión, pero― Dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios le sonrió ―Los cinco diamantes amor eterno.

Aquello fue algo que no esperaba realmente, eso significaba que…

―Aquel día cuando te di el Haar, te estaba pidiendo matrimonio Aoba.

Sus mejillas estaban un tono rojo y sus latidos eran fuertes como resonantes, ¿estaba soñando? En su vida nunca pensó en casarse con él pero ahora comprendía que si deseaba estar a su lado. No aguantaba su felicidad, la sonrisa que proyectaba decía todo.

―Noiz…Yo

―Muchas palabras, ahora te tengo en mi merced.

― ¿Qué? ¡E-espera!― El ajeno empezaba a quitarle cada prenda que cubría su cuerpo, su tacto contra su piel provocaba que lentamente cayera rendido al juego pasional que empezaba a crearse donde uno buscaba el control sobre el otro mientras la temperatura subía y las sabanas moradas eran revueltas por los rítmicos movimientos de los amantes conectando ambos tatuajes del Jamsa donde inició aquel pacto de amor y deseo.

* * *

**Aquí termina el oneshot, espero que le haya gustado uwu ****―****aunque quería lemon pero no me alcanzó las palabras ;A;****― Tengo planeado una continuación de esto, veré si es posible…¡Y habrá Limonada!**

**Les dejo el glosario.**

**Jamsa: es un símbolo con forma de mano que se utiliza tradicionalmente en las culturas musulmanas y judías sefardíes.**

**Malik: Rey, Sultán, persona al poder (árabe)**

**Raqs Sharqui: Bailarina o Bailarín del Vientre**

**Safir: Zafiro**

**Dinar: Moneda árabe de 12gr de oro.**


End file.
